


Rolling for Snake Eyes

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: In Public, M/M, Spanking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking and playing games with My Chem is fine, it's drinking and playing games with My Chem and Dallon Weekes that fucks Brendon up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling for Snake Eyes

The thing about touring with My Chemical Romance -well, one of the things, MCR has about a hundred weird behaviours, starting with Frank having so many dogs he doesn’t even remember the number, ending somewhere along Gerard collecting fanart of his brother- is all the drinking is in moderation. Brendon remembers the early days of being a teetotaller, not so much by choice as worrying that Ryan would shank him. He also remembers deciding Ryan could fuck himself and drinking enough to pass out and be speckled with vomit when he woke up. My Chem is a healthy medium, just enough cans of beer or bottles of coolers to chill, not nearly enough to get hammered.

It’s almost like regressing to high school, if Brendon had had any friends in high school to invite him to parties. There’s not enough room in the lounges for them to mingle, and it’s been a nice enough summer that most times they end up chilling in the maze of buses. It’s better anyway, the slight breeze takes the edge off the stink they’re all expelling. As soon as the two-four gets planted into the grass with a heavy rattle, the games come out. The first time it was weird, but a week into touring Brendon’s looking forward to the inevitable daily gathering, and the bloodless battles that ensue. Frank and James are cutthroat Uno players, and two days ago Ian _bit_ him while they were playing spoons. More than once Mikey has tried to teach him Magic The Gathering, and Brendon’s not sure if it’s completely nonsensical because it’s a ridiculous game, or because Mikey has no idea what he’s talking about, his low tolerance of three beers often exceeded. Either way he doesn’t know what the fuck a Saproling is, and he doesn’t care.

The real flashbacks -if not to actual high school, at least to movies with high schoolers in them- come when Ray suggests they play Truth or Dare. Brendon agrees immediately. He wants to see the kind of dares Frank I Play Guitar Doing A Handless Headstand Iero will come up with.

In the end though it’s Dallon that gets him first. “I dare you to get that set of sexy dice you think we didn’t know you kept from that creepy fan and use them with someone playing.”

Brendon knows exactly why Dallon’s doing this. He thinks there’s some sort of unresolved sexual tension between him and Spencer, and he thinks it should be resolved. It’s a stupid idea, Brendon fooled around with Ryan and Jon, and he’s pretty sure Spencer did too. If they’d wanted each other, they would have already done something about it. But explaining that to Dallon has had no effect, and clearly he’s pushing the issue. Brendon has an aversion to infidelity, which leaves out almost everyone and Dallon knows it.

Well it’s not going to happen that way. Nor is he going to take the penalty. It’s a few minutes walk to get the dice, which, for the record, aren’t really that creepy. It would be creepy if he had kept her underwear, or a vibrator, or something. These are big plush dice that Zack ran through the wash, promising not to tell anyone. Lying fucker. There are very few ways they could have been defiled, and soap and hot water should make them fine now.

“Let’s see what I’m doing to... Mike.” Dallon glares at him, and Frank giggles. Gerard just looks interested. Wife or not, he always seems a bit gayer than the average man.

Brendon rolls the dice and they come to a slow halt on the grass. Spank. Butt.

“Wait, seriously? Spank was on there?” James picks up the body part dice and reads the six sides. “This one has face, chest, genitals, butt, legs, and your choice. I’m pretty sure only one is spankable. That’s a shitty game.”

Mikey shakes his head before, not looking up from his phone. “They’re all safe zones. Well, you can’t spank someone’s face, but slapping’s okay if you cup their jaw.”

“Genitals?”

Mikey opens his mouth to reply but Gerard interrupts him. “We can stop asking my brother about his sex life any time now. Brendon, do your dare.” Gerard is clearly not good at subtle changes of topic.

“Sorry dude, you’re not spanking me.”

Brendon looks at Dallon. It’s not his penalty if the other person won’t let him do it, is it? It’s not like he can sexually assault Mike to make this happen. Dallon shrugs. “I said use them, didn’t say who does what.”

Brendon heaves himself onto his knees, catching his beer just before it topples. He chugs the last two inches and puts the bottle back into the slowly emptying cardboard box. He’s hardly buzzed, it’s easy to kneewalk over to Mike. He’s also not _blind_ , he can see Zack’s iPhone. “If this makes it on Youtube, I will cut you.”

“Right, because I want the shitstorm that would bring down. Don’t worry, this is blackmail use only.” Wow, how heartening.

He bends down to put weight on his hands, and locks his elbows. A spanking is probably about a dozen strikes, and if he wimps out before Mike’s done he’ll have to take a penalty. Ray’s creative and evil with penalties, it’s no wonder he wanted to play. He can feel Mike rise up behind him, and it’s only one wallop before he says “yeah, that’s not gonna work.”

Expecting Mike to back off so he can sit down again, at least until Ray tells him he has to go make heart hands at fifteen fangirls, it’s a surprise when there’s a hand on both of his hips. Mike pulls back, manhandling him until he’s stretched over his legs, face on the grass near Ian’s knee.

The second strike is much better than the first. It feels like Mike’s more in control, and his hand seems to fall forward better than it swings sideways. With the layers of denim and cotton deadening the strike a bit it’s not as harsh as Brendon figured it would be. Nor is it impersonal, there’s a sense of connection with being on top of Mike that there wasn’t on the grass. It’s a bad idea to feel like this, this is not a situation in which he should be feeling cared for. This is a _dare_ , not anything real, Brendon reminds himself between the fifth and sixth spank, between the sixth and the seventh. But it doesn’t matter what the logical part of him says, not when Mike’s free hand is on the back of his thigh holding him steady and the other part of him is saying if he’s really good maybe Mike will pet him after. He wants that, a lot more than he wants to face reality.

Eventually -too soon- Mike’s hand stills on his ass. He’s warm and throbbing under the heaviness of his palm, but it’s not enough. He wants Mike’s permission to rut against his leg. He wants Mike to tell him he took it well. He wants a hug, and he wants a hand in his hair, and he wants Mike to demand he blow him, right now, in front of everyone. Which is all just too fucking bad, because it’s not going to get any of it. This was happenstance because Dallon was trying to pressure him into hooking up with his best friend, nothing more. For all he knows, Mike is straight.

He sighs and wrenches himself from Mike. It’s more of an emotional move than a physical one, it’s not as though Mike clings to him. It’s time to repress. If Brendon can drink until it’s time to go on stage, and have sex with a groupie after Panic’s set his yearning should go away. At least it’s worked that way in the past.

The cardboard box has one last beer with a cap still on the top. Brendon fishes his hand it and grabs on his way back to his spot. He’s going to ignore how he feels, and wait for someone to dare Ray to flat iron his hair. Brendon’s seen pictures, but live has to be better. Of course, said plan is easier said than done, especially when your friends are asshats.

“Brendon, you’re hard!” Spencer exclaims. It would be easier to forgive if his voice was slightly slurred, but it’s just shocked. Spencer’s always had a shitty pokerface. Brendon pulls his knees up to hide his dick and refrains from thanking the asshole for pointing it out to anyone who may not have noticed.

“It’s not a big deal. A lot of people like spankings.”

Gerard seems pained by the reply. “Seriously, we’ve had this conversation once today Mikey. I don’t want to know.”

“I think it’s a good thing that Mikeyway has a good sex life. Don’t you?” Frank giggles, and Gerard punches him in the arm before Frank tackles him, inevitably getting grass stains all over another shirt they won’t bother to wash for a month. Gerard’s half-drunk beer gets taken out with a well placed knee, turning said grass into mud. All in all it’s a good distraction. Dallon doesn’t even look over when Brendon’s phone chirrups with a text. It’s an unknown number, but he opens it anyway.

 _wanna continue later, after our shows?_ Brendon puts his phone back in his pocket and nods at Mike. Like he’d say no.


End file.
